<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonding time by beclynn_herondale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417239">Bonding time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beclynn_herondale/pseuds/beclynn_herondale'>beclynn_herondale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Comfort, Friendship, Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beclynn_herondale/pseuds/beclynn_herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Jace bonding time, cause in my opinion there isn't enough of this brotp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane &amp; Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonding time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late and Jace was sitting on a park bench just waiting for Clary and Alec to finally send a message that they were alright, they had gone a mission together and told Jace and Izzy to stay at the institute to take care of things.<br/>
It had been a slow day at the institute and so Izzy went off to do her thing and once Jace had finished his paperwork he had noticed it had been over several hours since they had left and no one had contacted to say they were okay.<br/>
Most people we brush it off and say they are most likely okay, but Jace wasn't like that as much as he tried to fool everyone on the outside, on the inside he always got extreme anxiety when the ones he loved were on missions or doing something that could get them hurt.</p><p>Jace tried to push these feelings down and just ignore them in the past but as he was growing and learning that feelings are okay he started feeling things he hadn't felt in so long and sometimes it was too much, his anxiety was starting to get unbearable with the thoughts of 'what if they are gone?' or 'what if they won't come back?'</p><p>It's not that Clary and Alec aren't good fighters, angel knows they are two of the best damn Shadowhunters Jace knows and just don't receive the credit they deserve cause some people suck.<br/>
No he just replays these things in his head whenever they go on missions, cause he isn't there to make sure they come home.<br/>
He knows they will have each other's backs no matter what but you never know when you live this lifestyle, and lately Jace was remembering things he didn't want to remember, things he wishes he could erase and never have to think about again.<br/>
He was remembering the dreams he had about losing Clary and he was thinking about Thule and how there Alec is dead and when he does think about both of them being dead or gone, he finds he can't breathe and he doesn't know he could live without them, he knows he would have to go on, but could he actually be able to?, But he would for everyone else, but he knows he wouldn't be himself, not his actual self if anything ever happened to them.</p><p>And he was thinking about every other negative thing and feeling he has ever had and so he went to the park in hopes of maybe not breaking down, cause he noticed as he started letting himself feel again, that feelings are important but they can also suck.</p><p>He heard footsteps and snapped back into reality, and there was Magnus approaching the bench Jace was sitting on, he sat down next to Jace, they stayed silent for a few moments.</p><p>"Have you heard anything from them?" Jace asked.</p><p>"No, you?" He replied.</p><p>"Nope, but I hope something comes in soon or I may start to go crazy," Jace said. And he realized he just let out his true feelings and wished he could take it back.</p><p>"I know how you feel," said Magnus.</p><p>"I am just worried about them," Jace said.</p><p>"I know, I am too, and if you want to talk I will listen, I know we have a odd relationship perhaps, but Alec and Biscuit love you and in that love, I too have some, and besides sometimes it's good to share our thoughts and feelings with someone or we'll go mad," Magnus said. And Jace could tell he wanted to be distracted and have his mind taken off things as much as Jace did</p><p>"I suppose you're right," he replied.</p><p>"I do tend to be often," Magnus said as a joke, which Jace appreciated.<br/>
humor was his coping mechanism and so we're jokes, he never really meant half the things he said, he just always wanted to make the mood lighter and make everyone feel at ease if he could, and avoid talking about his feelings cause sometimes it just hurt too much and he didn't want to cry, and he knew Magnus was the same in ways.</p><p>"So do you have any deep secrets you have held in for so many years, that you are dying to let out?" Magnus asked jokingly.</p><p>But there was stuff Jace held in and never shared, there were things he never even told Clary or Alec about himself cause he couldn't bear to hurt them and see the pain in their eyes.</p><p>"You know there is but I don't know if I'll ever tell them," he answered</p><p>"Jace..., Are you okay?" Magnus asked in a much more serious voice.</p><p>And Jace's heart was begging him to just say that no he wasn't and that some things were still eating him away, but how do you tell anyone these things really, especially when you know everyone has there own burdens and you telling yours would just make the load heavier?</p><p>"Do you actually want to know or are you just being polite like you always are?" He said, and he could hear the emotion in his voice and cursed himself.</p><p>"I mean it Jace, I know we both joke around and pretend we are always alright, and we may act like we annoy each other, but I do know we are similar in some ways, as much as it pains me to admit that, but if there is something bothering you then tell me, don't tell me as Alec's husband or Clary's mentor, tell me as a friend who is concerned about you," he said, "oh and you won't hear me say that again," he added again to lighting things, he knew Jace preferred it that way.</p><p>"There's a lot but I suppose today, one thing I can't seem to stop thinking about is a time when someone told me 'Jace stop killing yourself, cause the world is going to need you.' and you know I hate that the person was right, and I hate more that I can't quite remember who told me it, and I hate that I still doubt it at times," he said, he knew he would never normally say this and he should be thinking more about other things but part of him is asking himself if that's so true then why am I not there with them to have their backs?</p><p>"Well, I am going to be honest for a moment since you are letting your rare vulnerable side out all of a sudden, the world does need you Jace and so does Alec and Biscuit, look at everything you have done and look at the people you have given hope to and helped, I can tell you if you were not here today the world would be a little less bright, you are one of the rare souls who want to do good and leave the world a better place, don't let that pass you by J-Bear," Magnus said.</p><p>Jace realized him and Magnus had never really been this open and vulnerable with each other and it may not happen again, cause if Jace was being honest he was a little shit at times when it comes to feelings and being honest about them.</p><p>"J-Bear?, What's that?," He asked amusingly</p><p>"Oh just a nickname I have for you but never use cause you have so many moments where you just lose the chance of me calling you it," Magnus said jokingly.</p><p>Jace was happy they were back to joking, he was good at this kind of interacting</p><p>"On a serious note, I like it, but if you tell anyone about this I will sent the whole thing," he said.</p><p>And they both laughed and just sat there poking fun at each other, and Jace had to admit he did feel better.</p><p>Later they got a message from Clary and Alec saying for reason they weren't able to send any messages cause of the area they were in but that they were okay and would be home soon</p><p>Jace and Magnus hugged and Magnus said "it's okay J-Bear and they are okay," </p><p>They both agreed to never mention this to any ever but that it was nice, Jace knew that Magnus likes helping people and that it made him feel better and helped him cope, so he supposed they both got something out of today, and tonight they would both sleep well knowing the ones they loved were safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>